The Thoughts of Trixie Tang
by Michael J.J
Summary: Short, sweet TimmyTrixie oneshot.


A/N: Here's a little Timmy/Trixie story in honor of Valentines Day! Short and sweet, please enjoy!

* * *

Trixie stared at the array of Valentines that lay before her. Bouquets of flowers, heart shaped cards, and boxes of chocolates decorated her room. They were all from her wealthy admirers: Tad, Chad, Remy…but she didn't care about them.

Rather, all her attention was focused on a single Valentine in the center of her room. It was a huge heart with white lace surrounding it. On the center of the heart it read:

_Trixie, my love for you burns with the white-hot intensity that of a thousand suns. Please, be my Valentine –Timmy Turner_

Trixie could not take her eyes off of it, and she couldn't figure out why. It wasn't fancy and expensive like her other gifts, nor was it original. Timmy had already used the phrase in his threatmantic e-mail a few months ago. Still, the first letter had touched her, if not creeped her out a little.

Trixie wondered what it was about Timmy Turner that made her notice him. Maybe it was his eccentric nature. After all, he did wear pink and was often seen whispering to himself. Maybe it was the air of mystery. Whenever anything unusual happened, Timmy always seemed to be in the middle of it, and always knew what was going on.

Maybe it was his ability to defy the popular crowd, to stand up to Tad and Chad whenever they treated him unfairly. Of course, the bodyguard always stomped him down and prevented doing anything, but Timmy remained defiant, unlike the others who would fall in line without hesitation.

But whatever the reason, Timmy stood out among her admirers. He was the lowest on the popularity chart, and yet Trixie knew not only his name, but his address and phone number. But the question still remained: did she really love him?

She thought back to when she had first noticed him. He had suddenly and without explanation become popular, was part of higher society, and a member of the inner circle. He had status, popularity, everything. And yet he threw it all away because he decided he'd rather have friends who liked him without regard for such things.

At the time, Trixie thought he was out of his mind, but she still rewarded him with a quick kiss on the cheek before departing with the popular crowd. That kiss some how became implanted in her memory. She recalled every detail of it, and for reasons unknown to her, she loved it.

She then recalled her previous birthday, the day after she met Timantha, a mysterious girl who she developed a special bond with. She admired her because she was unconcerned with societies views and openly did boy things, such as reading comic books and playing video games. Trixie shared many of these interests, but would never admit to it for fear of being labeled weird and being rejected from society.

Trixie never saw nor heard from Timantha again, but the next day at her birthday party, Timmy showed up, and instead of a make-up kit or a spa coupon, he gave her a Walkman. If that weren't enough, he announced, in front of the entire fifth grade class, that he liked _The Kissy Kissy Goo Goo Hour._ Trixie was excited that he met a boy that was sensitive enough to admit this, but disappointed it had to be a member of the unpopular crowd. She kicked him out, but kept the Walkman. In fact, it was the present she used the most.

Valentines Day the previous year sprung to mind. Trixie, of course, rejected the Valentine Timmy gave her the instant she got it, but upon reflection, it was the best. She finally decided to give Timmy a chance and allow him to be her Valentine. But Timmy, even after giving her an elaborate Valentine, refused, instead becoming the Valentine of his not-so-secret admirer, Tootie. That was a first for Trixie Tang. No boy had ever rejected her.

That day, despite claims that she was into him now, she became furious. She vowed never again to allow Timmy to even speak to her. She gave the reply of "not worthy" every time he tried to talk to her and ignored all of his gifts he sent in an attempt to romance her. Of course, there were some periods he succeeded. Becoming monotone and emotionless, suddenly being hilarious, winning the election for class president, but these instances were brief, and soon he was once again unworthy of her attention.

Still, it seemed a piece of her was left behind every time she ignored him. She kept all his gifts, and thought about him whenever her mind wandered. Even when she was mad at him, he still drifted happily into her mind. She realized she was jealous of him. He had friends who cared about him not for his status or looks, but for who he was. Tad, Chad and Veronica only associated with her due to her wealthy background.

So, was she in love?

Yes, she was.

She had made her decision. She got up and grabbed her boyfriend pin off of her dresser. She would have to go over to his house now, before he decided to go with that Tootie girl again.

* * *

Trixie rode leisurely in the back of her limo, hoping to reach the Turner's house as quickly as possible. She glanced out at the park they were passing by. To her amazement, Timmy was there, sitting on a park bench and looking very depressed. 

"Driver, stop here," Trixie demanded. The driver obeyed, parking the car on the curb. Trixie climbed out. "You can go home. Don't come get me till I call you." The driver nodded and drove off.

Trixie walked toward where Timmy was sitting. There were few people in the park that day, as many had opted to spend their romantic day indoors. So, the pair had a place were they could be left alone.

"Hi, Timmy," Trixie said. Timmy's ears perked up at hearing her voice, and his face lit up when he saw her.

"Trixie? You're here? And talking to me?"

Trixie giggled a bit "Of course. I wanted to thank you for that Valentine you got me."

Now Timmy was really shocked. "You…liked my Valentine?"

"Of course, it was really romantic," she said, putting her hand of his. Timmy blushed.

"Oh. Uh, well, I did get something else after I made the card. I was going to mail it to you…"

"What is it?"

Timmy smiled nervously, then pulled something from behind his back. They were roses. A whole bouquet of them, all neatly arranged for their receiver.

"Timmy…there beautiful," Trixie said, taking the bouquet.

Timmy smiled again. "Not as beautiful as you."

Trixie smiled slyly. "Pretty corny flirting," she remarked. Timmy blushed. Trixie put her hand on his cheek. "I liked it." And with that, she kissed him on the lips.

Timmy had no clue he could blush as hard as he did. It took him three seconds to comprehend what was going on, but when he did, he kissed back.

They broke the kiss after a few seconds, then stared into each other's eyes. "Does this mean…" Timmy began.

"Yes," Trixie said simply, before pulling out the pin and attaching it to his shirt. Smiling, they embraced, and kissed again.

After breaking the kiss, Trixie spoke. "Let's go see a movie." And with that, they walked, hand-in-hand, out of the park, happier then they had ever been.


End file.
